1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a controlling method of an optical recording apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical recording apparatus and a controlling method of an optical recording apparatus, in which although a data recording operation on an optical recording medium may be temporarily stopped or paused by a user, the recording operation is automatically resumed exactly at a recording resume preset time.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical recording apparatus is a device for recording data on an optical disk using an optical disk driver. Typically, data is recorded on the optical disk in stream format, so that users are provided with images of the high quality and sounds.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a front panel of a general optical recording apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the optical recording apparatus comprises a front panel 100 provided with a key input unit 110 comprising a plurality of function keys 110a to 110g for a user to set desired functions or input an operation command therethrough. The front panel 100 further comprises a display 120 for displaying an operation currently under way in the optical recording apparatus, the state of the operation and a function selected by the user, and a tray 130 for loading and unloading the optical disk.
In general, the function keys on the key input unit 110 include a play key 110a to reproduce the data, a record key 110b to perform data recording, a stop key 110c to stop the process currently underway, a pause key 110d to stop, temporarily, the process currently underway, an open/close key 110e to open or close the tray 130, a rewind key 110f, and a fast forward key 110g. 
The pause key 110d is used to apply a signal requesting temporary stop of data recording to the optical recording apparatus, such that a data recording operation currently underway is temporarily stopped. In contrast, the stop key 110c is used to stop the recording operation completely.
When the user operates the record key 110b on the front panel 100, a record request signal is applied to the optical recording apparatus, and as a result, data from external equipment is recorded on the optical disk. At this time, if the user needs to go somewhere for a while or the external equipment provides unwanted data, the user operates the pause key 110d to pause the data recording operation.
Once the data recording operation is paused by the operation of the pause key 110d, the optical recording apparatus is kept in pause state and does not resume the recording operation until the user applies a recording resume request signal to the optical recording apparatus by operating the record key 110b. 
However, if the user does not return within time to resume the data recording operation and leaves the optical recording apparatus in pause state, or if the user forgets what he was doing and fails to resume the recording within a predetermined time, the user often loses data he wanted to record.